


[Podfic] Software Malfunction

by Jazoriah



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Androids, Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Robots, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazoriah/pseuds/Jazoriah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of tiger_in_the_flightdeck's space-age romance.</p><p>Assigned as the head of Medical Research on the Baker, John Watson meets- and quickly falls in love with- Sherlock, a specially commissioned Companion android with a malfunction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Software Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Software Malfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/649247) by [tiger_in_the_flightdeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/pseuds/tiger_in_the_flightdeck). 



Length: 1:59:14

MP3 available at [Box.com](https://app.box.com/s/cjz7hw1m2p4dhy14w770) and [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fjngfqf7oao8zdd/Software%20Malfunction.mp3).

M4B available at [Box.com](https://app.box.com/s/0f80i9wi9qc7c301sfle) and [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/497spnvlzthsofc/Software%20Malfunction.m4b).

 

**Music:**

Free - Rudimental/Emeli Sandé

Death by Candlelight - Foolboy Media

1908 - Birdy


End file.
